Hiruma First Love
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: siapa cinta pertama hiruma?


Hiruma First Love

Pairing : Hirumamo

Disclaimer : I don't own to eyeshield 21

Summary: Bagaimana jika Hiruma Youichi mempunyai cinta pertama dan ternyata cinta pertamanya adalah Anezaki Mamori, sang managernya sendiri? Apakah setan dan malaikat itu dapat bersatu?

Rate : T

Warning : sedikit OOC (bukan sedikit, tapi banyak! XD)

Author : Miharu Koyama

© Miharu Koyama

Ehm, mari kita mulai ceritanya. Ok?

Opening song : Ran- Jadi Gila

Hiruma Pov's

Aku melihat manager sialan sedang membereskan ruang klub. Kurang kerjaan memang. Tapi, mata biru Sapphire itu telah menawan hatiku. Lalu aku kembali mengenang masa lalu… Dimana pada saat aku bertemu dengan cinta sialanku yang pertama…

FLASHBACK

Ketika aku berumur 11 th…

Ketika aku pulang sekolah, aku melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk tepat di bawah pohon pinus. Aku sedikit mendengar isakan dari gadis kecil itu. 'Di, dia menangis? Keh, cengeng.' Pikirku. Setelah ku melangkah mendekatinya, aku pun berusaha menghiburnya. Bukannya aku kasihan, tapi aku benci orang cengeng. Perlu kuulangi? A-K-U B-E-N-C-I O-R-A-N-G C-E-N-G-E-N-G. Jelas? Ok, kembali ke anak sialan itu. "Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku. "Huhuhu. Nilai pelajaran kesenianku jelek. Huhuhu." . "Sudah tidak usah menangis, ppasti di pelajaran yang selanjutnya nilaimu pasti lebih bagus!" kataku. "Te, terima kasih. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" kata anak itu sembari menatap kepadaku. "Pa,panggil saja aku You." Kataku gugup. "Namaku Mamori." Jawab anak itu. 'Oh… namanya Mamori… Wah, manisnya…' pikirku. "Ka, karena kau sudah ti,tidak bersedih lagi, aku pulang dulu. Dah…." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang sudah memerah. "Ba, baiklah. Dadah You-chan!" kata Mamori.

Setelah aku pergi, jantungku masih saja berdebar-debar. 'Cih, perasaan apa ini? Sialan!'. Sambil menggerutu, aku pun pulang ke rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

FLASHBACK END

Hiruma masih bermain dengan laptopnya walaupun pandangannya masih menuju ke arah pemilik mata batu sapphire itu. 'Arrgh, aku kenapa sih! Tch! Kuso!'

End Hiruma Pov's

Normal Pov

Mamori membersihkan ruang klub dengan diam. Setelah selesai, ia pun menghampiri Hiruma. "Hiruma, ruang klub sudah ku bersihkan. Nanti kau yang kunci pintunya ya?" kata Mamori. "Manager sialan." Panggil Hiruma. "Hm? Kenapa Hiruma?" respon Mamori. Dia sudah kebal dengan kata-kata itu. "Kemarilah…" pinta –perintah- Hiruma. Mamori pun mendekati Hiruma. Belum sempat ia bertanya…

.

.

.

GREP

.

"Hi,Hiruma! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Mamori blushing.

Apa yang Hiruma lakukan saudara-saudara? DIA MEMELUK MAMORI!

"Hi, Hiruma! apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mamori.

Hiruma tak menjawab. Dia semakin memeluk erat Mamori.

"Hiruma! Jawab aku!"

"Kau ingin tahu, heh manager sialan?"

"Te,tentu saja! apalangi kau memelukku tanpa sebab!" kata Mamori.

Hiruma pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena aku…" dia tidak suka situasi seperti ini, tapi perasaannya sudah membuncah. Menginggat dia telah menyukai orang didepanya sekarang. Yaitu Anezaki Mamori. Sang manager Devil Bats.

Hiruma mendekati wajahnya tepat ke depan wajah Mamori. Tentu saja membuat wajah Mamori blushing.

"Karena aku, Hiruma Youichi, Mencintai seorang wanita yang sekarang ada didepanku. Yaitu kau, manager sialan!" ucap Hiruma dengan menahan malu yang membuat pernyataan cintanya terdengar kikuk. Dan tentu saja membuat wajah Mamori memerah.

"Be,benarkah itu, Hiruma?" ujar Mamori dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya" jawab Hiruma dengan memunggungi Mamori untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"A,aku juga menyukaimu, Hiruma" ucap Mamori yang membuat Hiruma terkejut.

Lalu, Hiruma pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Mamori yang sukses membuat wajah Mamori kembali memerah.

"Benarkah itu, Mamori?" Tanya Hiruma dengan suara lembut yang sukses membuat wajah Mamori tambah memerah.

"Y,ya" jawab Mamori gugup.

Hiruma pun mulai memegang dagu Mamori dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Hiruma.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Hiruma. Hiruma pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Mungkin di pikiran Mamori tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma adalah…

Hiruma ingin mencium dirinya.

Dan ternyata tebakan Mamori…

.

.

.

.

BENAR…

Hiruma pun mulai mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mamori.

Awalnya Mamori berusaha menolaknya. Namun, Hiruma semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Yang jelas membuat Mamori akhirnya menyerah.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hiruma pun melepaskan pelukannya. mereka berdua pun mencari pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Manager sialan." Panggil Hiruma.

"Hm? Ada apa Hiruma?" jawab Mamori.

"Maukah kau menjadi managerku selamanya?" pinta Hiruma dengan wajah memerah.

"A,aku… Tidak…" ucap Mamori terputus-putus karena terkejut dengan ucapan Hiruma tadi. Hiruma terlihat kecewa. Melihat itu Mamori langsung membetulkan kalimatnya karena takut Hirumah marah.

"Ma,maksudku tidak bisa menolak tawaranmu tadi Hiruma." Jawab mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Hiruma pun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah sang malaikat itu. Ya, Hijau Tosca bertemu dengan Biru Sapphire.

"Terima Kasih, Mamori…" ucap Hiruma. Hiruma pun kembali memeluk sang managernya yang sekarang berubah status menjadi 'ehm' pacarnya. "Sama-sama, Youichi-kun" jawab mamori sembari membalas pelukan Hiruma. Hiruma pun mencium kening Mamori yang membuat wajah Mamori kembali memerah. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Hiruma pun meletakkan wajahnya depat di samping telinga Mamori. "Aishiteru…" desah Hiruma pelan. "Aishiteru mo…" jawab Mamori.

-OWARI-

Omake~

Di luar ruang klub, Suzuna dkk ternyata mengawasi mereka dari awal. Mereka pun tidak menyangka bahwa The Commander From Hell mereka, Hiruma Youichi bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa mereka sangka. "Wuah. PATAH HATI MAX!" tangis monta. "Sssh, Mon-Mon! jangan teriak nanti ketahu—" belum selesai Suzuna bicara terdengar bunyi rentetan peluru.

.

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

.

"HI-HIRUMA?" teriak Suzuna dkk takut-takut

"Ahaha gi-gimana ta-tadi Yo- Yo-nii? Se-senang ka-kan?" Tanya Suzuna takut-takut

Tapi bukan Hiruma bila dia memaafkan mereka yang telah melihat hal pribadinya tanpa izin.

"KEKEKE! TERI-TERI SIALAN! KELILING LAPAANGAN 100 KALI! KALAU TIDAK— CEBERUS! KEJAR MEREKA! YA—HA—!" perintah Hiruma sanbil menembakkan senjatanya ke mereka semua.

"HIIIIE—! AMPUN HIRUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" jerit Sena dkk.

Mamori yang melihat itu hanya bisa terheran-heran. 'Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta dengan setan seperti itu…' batin Mamori.

-owari-

Hiruma : OY AUTHOR SIALAN!

Miharu : Hm? Ada apa Hiruma-san? *memasang senyum ala malaikat*

Hiruma : Kenapa kau membuatku benar benar Out Of Character, heh Author sialan!

Miharu : Biarin wee~ :p ini kan Fanfict saya. Suka –suka saya dong! Weeeeee :p

Hiruma : K-A-U B-E-N-A-R-B-E-N-A-R M-E-M-B-U-A-T-K-U M-A-R-AH A-U-T-H-O-R S-I-A-L-A-N!

Miharu :*glek* *aku merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan*

Hiruma : MATI SAJA SANA AUTHOR SIALAN! KEKEKE! *tembak Author pke AK-47 punya Hiruma*

Miharu : GYAAAA TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! MAMORI, HELP MEEEEEEEE! *die*

Mamori : KYAAA! Hiruma! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Miharu?

Hiruma : Keh, berisik kau manager sialan! Nah, bagi readers yang sudah baca Fanfic sialan ini, MOHON REVIEW! YA—HA—!

Ahaha. Lupakan Hiruma yang sudah gila karena Anezaki Mamori syndrome. Pokoknya review ya! YA-HA!


End file.
